(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ground connector for securing a grounding wire to a conductive shield of a coaxial cable and wherein at least the coaxial cable attachment loop is provided with at least an inner serrated surface portion for frictional retention with an outer surface of a conductive shield of a coaxial cable.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Grounding connectors for securing a ground wire to another cable are well known in the art. For example, such connectors are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,616,874; 1,809,009 and 2,554,169. It is pointed out that with these prior art connectors, there is often a point contact somewhere along the connector sleve to engage and prevent rotation of the sleeve. This is a problem with coaxial cables when a fragile conductive shield surface is required to be grounded. This point contact often results in damage to the shielding material, which is usually a fragile aluminum foil. The damaged shield then does not provide shielding of stray interference signal in that area and this affects the signal being transmitted, particularly at high frequencies. In other words, puncturing of the shield results in the introduction of noise onto the transmitted signal. Also, with the prior art connectors, often too much clamping pressure is applied to get a good grip on the cable and this also damages the shield and the insulation.
It is therefore important to obtain good frictional contact with the fragile metal shield of the coaxial cable so as to provide proper grounding contact. At the same time, it is important not to apply too much clamping pressure to the fragile metal foil shield of the coxial cable to cause damage thereto.